Lesson Obsidian
by Another Girl Grasping
Summary: An evening stroll takes a turn for the... depraved when Narcissa and Bellatrix discover their blood traitor neice disappear into a safe house. Rated M for language and sexual content. BLxHG with hints of BL and others.


_Lesson Obsidian_

A/N: A request from GreyElla that took me five million years to write. Sorry for the wait my dear friend. The request was for a BellaMione drabble in which Bellatrix dominates Hermione in front of the Order. According to GreyElla this is too long to be a drabble, but I say its her fault for making me all plotty when i used to be able to write a perfectly good PWP... but i digress. This one gets filed under Depravity.

* * *

It was almost too easy to be satisfying. Almost. Onyx eyes swept the room, taking in the scene, crooked teeth bared in animalistic smile. Order members bound to the walls. Even the ever-imposing Shaklebolt, unable to fight his bonds. It was a delicious turn of events. Oh, how this evening began with Narcissa and her dark older sister simply taking a walk and the details were a bit fuzzy to Bellatrix now, but the results were quite palatable.

Narcissa knew with sharp clarity what her sister had already dismissed as unimportant. They'd felt Black blood near. Bella caught the scent of it and sought it out like a blood hound bent on finding her juicy bone. Their half-blood, metamophagus neice had stood, staring at an empty lot. Then suddenly, she'd taken a step forward, a second, a third and she was gone. Simple magic, but they hadn't known the pass phrase to bring the location into sight.

Bella spent half an hour attempting to breach the wards. Narcissa simply stood in concentration, letting her mind empty. "Why are you just standing there like that, Cissy? You're beginning to irritate me. No bloody help at all." The witch admonished in exasperation. Narcissa ignored her and continued to listen.

She could hear only murmurs of thought. Nothing distinct enough. She hoped a stronger broadcaster would enter the secret place and after 45 minutes she heard the Weasley matriarch enter. The murmurs and whispers couldn't be heard over her pushy mind at all. Narcissa's lip quirked into the smallest of smiles. Bella could try and bust down the door all she liked, Narcissa preferred to open it and walk in calmly, much more dignified. She finessed the ginger haired woman's mind and found the pass phrase fairly easily.

"Cissy! Hello?!" Bella ventured. Her sister didn't often fall silent and she had been barraging her with annoyance for quite some time.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" The blonde asked calmy.

"What the bloody Hell are you on about, sister?" Bella demanded. Black eyes opened wide. She watched her sister's lips smear into a smirk.

"I almost couldn't hear over your blathering on Bella." Narcissa chided and approached order headquarters. The older sister followed, impressed and annoyed by the blonde.

From then it had been so easy. Unsuspecting Order members sitting down to a cozy dinner, did not a formidable force make. Everything progressed so quickly from the moment the sisters appeared in the dining room.

"Oh, your manor is clearly superior headquarters, sister. This is positively drab." Bellatrix drawled, leaning against a door frame, twirling her wand in her hand. She caught the mudblood's hand moving slightly. It didn't take long for her to realize the girl was making a portkey. Narcissa was already subdueing order members, binding them tightly. Bellatrix ran around the table with remarkable speed. She wasn't able to stop the escape, Potter and the Weasel got away, but the mudblood... Oh those bushy curls had caught between Bella's fingers and she yanked so hard the girl let go.

"Bella, we haven't much time here, those two will be alerting the others." Narcissa watched as her sister appraised each member of the Order. "Whatever it is you want to do, do it quickly sister." Bella smirked and unbound the young brunette witch.

"I want to show them what a mudblood's place will be in the new world. Filthy blood begets filthy consequences." The words dripped battery acid and Hermione's eyed widened. She was certain she wouldn't be alive before reinforcements came. The two sisters didn't know that she's sent the boys to the shores of Italy. They didn't know there was no real rush. She hoped it would work to her advantage.

Bella stared at the young witch, just come of age. 17 years old. Such a delicious innocence clung to her, rolling off in waves. Bella twirled her wand between her fingers. "On your knees mudblood." She demanded.

"No!" Molly Weasley cried out. "She's just a child!" Black eyes flashed toward her.

"Then she will be the price paid for having children fight a war for you. Anyway, you were even younger when I showed you what blood traitors are good for little Molly Prewitt." The Weasley matriarch shuddered and looked to Hermione in pity.

"I'm so sorry dear." She said. Hermione merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was aware now of what was coming. She would live. But she would never be the same. Bella rolled her eyes and cast a silencing charm on the red-haired woman.

"Enough of that. Don't look so down Muddy! I'm about to provide you with an education, I thought you liked to learn?" Bella cackled as the young witch paled. Soft brown eyes turned to the floor. Charcoal narrowed in reply. Deadly hand deftly removed happy knife from somewhere between flowing skirts. Heeled boots crossed the room in stride. Hermione felt the edge of wickedly sharp metal below her chin, digging in.

"Say something." Bellatrix demanded as her dagger forced Hermione to look her in the eye. "Don't you like to learn, mudblood swot?" Hermione was afraid even to swallow, the blade was pressed so firmly into tender skin... But those eyes, staring so intently, waiting for reply.

"There is nothing I want to learn from you." Hermione finally replied. Bellatrix was going to hurt her no matter her answer, so she decided on the truth. Bella threw her head back in cackle. Obsidian curls fell into her eyes. When her head rolled back forward on delicate neck to face Hermione, there was no amusement left in dark eyes, despite laughter. She dug the blade into Hermione's throat just a bit harder. Small drops of blood formed in bead, macabre pearl necklace of red.

"Mmm, so much to teach a young woman and not enough time." The dagger pulled away and Hermione let herself breath. Her throat would be fine, the woman did not do much damage. A grimace crossed her face a moment later as hands snaked their way up her shirt, nails digging in, raking down her abdomen. Hermione bit the sides of her mouth to keep from crying out. She wouldn't just give in to the crazed woman.

Bellatrix smirked at the display of bravery. She only wished for more time. More time to play with the girl. To break her, make her fragile. Another time perhaps. For now she would simply enjoy the tremble in the young woman's lips, hands.

"Bella, do hurry!" Narcissa hissed to her older sister. Those black eyes cut to her sister, sinisiter.

"Do not rush me, Cissy. We've a bit more time." Her sister's eyes shone with some guilt and pity for the young woman. With one practiced flick of her curved wand Bella had the young woman standing, arms secured above her by unseen chain. Narcissa's oceans turned tide, toward the floor, pink flush rising on her aristocratic cheeks. Like Molly, she recalled her education. How her sister took pleasure in taking her innocence. Never giving her just as much as she wanted.

Hermione once more took note of the glint. That dangerously sharp blade. She watched as it cut away her shirt, before a flick of that wand made it disappear. Hermione wondered why the woman bothered cutting it off at all. She tried to ignore what was happening by losing herself in the details. The knife had cut her slightly when her shirt was cut off. She embraced the sting and let it fill her mind.

She was pulled from her mind's hiding place as Bellatrix placed the knife just below her jaw. She felt the pain as the blade slid across her skin, cutting into her cleanly. A shallow cut. She would most likely harbor a thin scar, but nothing too notable.

"Pay attention mudblood, I could gut you if I wanted." Warm breath whispered against her ear. She recoiled unconsciously, making the older witch smirk.

The knife moved from jaw to bra and cut the juvenial, cotton material right down the middle. The -now useless- garment fell away and Bella pulled the straps down Hermione's arms delicately with dagger's tip. "You smell like fear muddy. Fear and... Is that arousal?" Rose petals lips curved in wicked smirk in unison with one rising eyebrow.

Without warning, Hermione felt cold fingers snake their way into the waistband of her jeans. She braced against the moan forming in her throat. Her body desperately recoiling from unwanted touch. Narcissa watched in rapt fascination. Her body had pulled away much the same once. Now she felt the heat pooling at the apex between her thighs at the sight.

"Bella quickly!" She urged her sister once more. She had just gotten her back from Azkaban and didn't fancy joining her sister in the prison if they were caught here. Bellatrix sighed.

"My sister presses the time we have together mudgirl. I'll have to press the most out of it as well..." Wicked teeth set to ravaging tender neck. Hermione groaned as teeth sunk home. It hurt exquisitely. She shuddered when an arm looped around her, dagger at her shoulder, pressing, dragging down her spine. Back arched and exposed neck more fully to assault.

Hermione laughed softly. "Is this what usually breaks people? Is this what you do? A couple of cuts and teeth marks? You touch people? You must usually prey on the weak." Her own teeth sank into her tongue as she was hit with the back of Bella's hand.

With an enraged grunt, the dark witch cut through denim, not caring if she nicked skin. Hermione felt the magic holding her hands shift as she was bent at the waist and held there by her hands alone. Long fingers worked into her curls, pulling hard.

"You little cunt. That's all you will be after this war. No one will care about your name, or how smart you are. You will be a cunt for pure bloods to enjoy if they feel like degrading something. Let me show you how..." Hermione felt her cotton briefs slide down her thighs. They rested around her knees and stopped. Of all things this made her blush. It felt... dirty. Exactly how Bella wanted her to feel.

The flat of the blade hit the insides of her thighs, biting into her skin slightly. She spread her thighs instinctively, trying to get further from the blade and cursed herself silently. Fingers brushed lightly over her sex. Lightly pressing, until they reached her clit. A cry escaped her throat, she was unable to stop it. The rough pressure hurt... it hurt and felt too good. Too good and too wrong.

Brown eyes shut tight, bracing against the feeling flooding through her soul. Shame erupted in her gentle heart. Rape... And yet... Not. That was the worst part. Had she not thought about this countless times as her own fingers slid down her body? Had she not secretely desired this willful domination? Had she not quivered and come and bitten her tongue to refrain from the name spilling like blood from her lips?

She had.

She had.

She had.

And were her hips not? Was she not hoping those fingers would continue lower to slip in? Did she not want the fill of it, the stretch? Oh, how she wanted it, how she knew it was written in her eyes, how everyone here could see it on her face. But could they blame her?

Narcissa's blue eyes lost their anxiousness as she watched her sister toy with the mudblood. She moved from the door and closer to the unfolding scene. She brushed her sisters curls behind an ear, leaning in close. "Fuck her sister. Make her admit she wants it. Show her what she already knows, that she is nothing but a cunt below us." The blonde whispered. Bellatrix shuddered at the feel of her sister's lips brushing her ear. She didn't need to be told twice. Two cruel, tapered fingers slid deep into Hermione.

The young witch cried out, her eyes shut tight. She prayed that this was just another dream. She hoped that this wasn't really happening. She opened her eyes and it was all still there. She still felt her enemy filling her, fucking her savagely. She heard herself. Sounds she'd made so many times in the comfort of her own four poster bed.

"Look at that, sister. When the world is right side up again, this one will adjust to her proper place easily. Her body knows what she's for, even if her mind insists otherwise." Blood rushed to Hermione's face. This was the worst thing. Not the act, not the intrusion, no. All of those things she could write off as Bellatrix's savagery. It was the pleasure she couldn't blame on anyone but herself. That shame was hers alone.

Bellatrix pressed all of the right places, filled her to bursting. Giving her what she knew she could never achieve herself. And what to compare such a feeling to? No late night fantasy could compare. Was she excited or disgusted? There was no way to tell. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip in attempt to stay quiet. Her eyes shut so tightly it hurt. Bella continued the assault, never letting up.

"Open your eyes." She didn't understand, Bellatrix was behind her. How could she even know that her eyes were closed? Fingers tangled into her curls and pulled cruelly. "Open them, mudblood."

She did. Winter blue eyes. "Theres a good girl. Do you see now? Do you see what you're for?" Narcissa asked. Hermione refused to answer. She feared to let her lip out of the grip of her teeth. Oh, the sounds she was holding in... Narcissa pulled her head further back, leaning down so that her lips could brush Hermione's ear.

"This is what you're kind is made for. And when we win this war, you little slut, you'll belong to one of us. Pray its my sister." Narcissa looked up at Bellatrix and smiled. Her hand caressed Hermione's cheek. "She seems to have taken a shine to you. Now be a good whore and stop swallowing your moans. She likes to hear them. Bella, finish up." She stood and made her way to the door. She was sure the Aurors would arrive any moment now.

Bella increased her pace and slid one finger over Hermione's swollen clit. Her world came loose at its hinges. If Bella didn't have a grip on her she would have fallen to the floor as her legs gave out beneath her. Never had she felt so... Used and so terrible and so fucking good.

When her walls ceased to clench, Bella pull out, letting her fall to the floor in a heap. She delivered one swift kick to the young witch's ribs. "Don't forget your place, muddy. Or I might have to remind you!" She looked around the room and had herself a nice laugh. She made her way to Narcissa, wiping her hand of Hermione's blood tinged come off on the tablecloth.

Hermione's watched the two women walk out. She stood, carefully avoiding the eyes of the Order members and walked upstairs to get herself some clothes.

A valuable lesson learned.

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it!


End file.
